


A swishing light

by Lavawing45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Dom/sub Play, Edgy vs Kawaii, Eventual Smut, Going missing, Harajuku, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mermaidcat, Pure Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavawing45/pseuds/Lavawing45
Summary: Edgy Mercat Chase is sad, and alone, but when Marcus comes swishing into his life, things start to look up, suddenly Marcus is taken away and its up to Chase to save his kawaii cat boyfriend.





	A swishing light

**Author's Note:**

> This is just crack fic, something I made cause I was bored as two rats, and wanted to write.

I was just swimming along, when the cutest cat I've ever seen just goes rushing past, his tail making ripples in the water. When it accidentally smacks me, he quickly apologises and rushes on his way, saying something about how he didn't want to miss his test. Heh, want a nerd, caring about something as stupid as a test, probably thinks math is fun or something. Yet I kept thinking about his seaweed green eyes, how they glinted like jade in the water filtered sunlight. His coat was a beautiful yellow, like the color of pale yellow coral to be exact. He wore cute hair pins to keep his short bushy locks back in place, with a bright pink band aid on his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys are ready to see more edgy cat boi and kawaii cat boi. Also, Marcus is heavily based off of Harajuku, a kind of Japanese street fashion. Look it up if you want to get a better idea of what he might look like. Meanwhile, chase is on the edgy side of Harajuku, blacks and deep purple's.


End file.
